


Interruptions

by lorir_writes



Series: The Greatest Con [2]
Category: The Heist: Monaco (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Fabien and Rebecca have a little fun on their own while the other crew members had an impromptu party in the car.
Relationships: Fabien Ahmad/Main Character
Series: The Greatest Con [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601764
Kudos: 3





	1. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabien and Rebecca have a little fun on their own while the other crew members had an impromptu party in the car.

The night had deepened when the crew finally got out of the nightclub and waited at the door while Fabien returned with the car. Everyone chatted and laughed while getting to know each other better, but Rebecca’s mind was still on the rooftop of the building, where she slow danced with Fabien. The smell of his wooden cologne lingered on her dress, she could still feel the heat spreading through her body as she remembered vividly each place his hands touched her, each spot his lips kissed.

“Bex?” Eris called.

“Mmm?”

“What are you thinking?”

“Not much. Just considering taking a nap on the suite of the jet.”

“Are you going to invite Fabien to take a nap too?” She gave Rebecca a sly grin.

“I was thinking about inviting you, but hey, if you don’t want all of this,” Rebecca ran a hand on her body and shrugged with a smile.

“Haha. Yeah, right,” Eris smirked. “Didn’t you guys have some fun banging him wherever you went to at the club?”

Rebecca looked away, hiding her embarrassment behind a small smile and an impassive expression.

“You didn’t!” Eris gasped. “Rebecca, you’re practically a thirteen-year-old giggling when your crush says hi.”

“Oh, shut up!” Rebecca hissed.

“You are! Don’t deny it. You’re in looove,” Eris mocked.

“Who’s in love?” Rye grinned.

“No one.” Rebecca glared.

“Really? But I was already shipping Eris and Niles.” Rye joked.

“Believe me, I was shipping us too. But he said he’s not into suspension and my heart is broken now,” Eris placed one hand on her chest, pretending to be wounded. “But hey, no worries. Love can come to us at any moment now,” she winked to Rebecca as Fabien drove into 16th Street, coming into their direction and stopping right in front of her.

From the car, Fabien winked to Rebecca before opening the doors so everyone could get in. Rebecca simply smiled coyly.

Everyone was about to get in when Eris asked for their attention. “I just want to say that tonight has been so much fun and I don’t feel like I’m done partying yet. And since we got a sportsvan with lots of booze, I say we make our own party in here!”

Everybody cheered. Rebecca wasn’t quite sure of what brought that up since Eris stated she never longed so much for her bed as soon as they stepped outside the nightclub, but didn’t protest.

“Unfortunately some of us will not join us…” Eris leaning on the car and stuck her head in through the window. “Sorry, Fabien.”

He shrugged with a charming smile.

“But fear not, my friend. Our leading lady, Rebecca Lowe, will keep you company during the ride.” Eris grinned.

Rebecca nodded, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Eris leaned in and lowered her voice so only Rebecca could her. “Have fun. And call me if you both need some extra fun later,” she winked.

Rebecca pretended not to hear it and got in, taking the passenger front seat as the others took their seats and passed each other glasses and drinks.

Fabien closed the partition and started the engine. While music blasted in the back, silence loomed between Fabien and Rebecca for several minutes.

“Are you upset you didn’t join the party?”

“Not so much. I like a little quietness after a night out.”

“Is that so?”

She smiled and nodded.

He quickly eyed her from head to toe, then looked back to the road. “You’re not what I expected.”

“Oh really? What did you expect?”

“Someone more outgoing, with a bubbly personality, who likes to use her beauty and sensuality as a weapon.”

“You’re not entirely wrong about that,” she smiled slyly.

“I can imagine,” he smirked. “But you’re so much more than that. I get the reason why you have to hide your true self, but I think I’ll enjoy knowing more the woman who is known as one of the most legendary con artists of our time.”

Rebecca blushed, but for a moment she was glad the front seat was dimly lit. “Is all this praise your way to get into a girl’s pants?” She teased.

“Yes and no.”

“Care to elaborate that?”

“Yes, I am trying to get into your pants, but if it was the only thing I wanted, I would’ve done it the day we met. And I surely wouldn’t have taken you to my favorite place.”

She tried to hide a smile, biting her bottom lip. “Still trying to impress me before getting into my pants, huh?”

“I’d be lying if I say I’m not,” he replied, a winning smile spreading across his lips, yet his eyes were still on the traffic.

Rebecca shifted on her seat uneasily. She didn’t know what else to say, her palms were sweating. She glanced at Fabien a few times then looked away. Why was it so hot in there all of a sudden?

The car stopped at a traffic light and Fabien unbuckled his belt, cupped her face with one hand and kissed her. He nipped her bottom lip and as she gasped, he took the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue. Instinctively, she tried to move closer, but her seat belt kept her in place. She unbuckled her belt and pulled him by his jacket, reveling in the feeling of his hands all over her body. They were ready to remove each other’s clothes when cars honked behind them. They giggled for a moment, but soon Fabien returned to his seat.

Rebecca, however, wasn’t ready for it to be over. Taking off her jacket and sliding on the leather seat, she proceeded to kiss his neck and nibble his ear running a hand down on his chest. As he eventually responded to her caresses placing a hand on her thigh, she rubbed his bulge and purred in his ear. “I’d like to test your driving skills, Mr. Ahmad. Can you drive while I do this?” She unzipped his pants and one hand slid inside it, fishing out his growing member.

“Yes,” his voice was hoarse, but his eyes stayed focused on the traffic.

She stroked him slowly at first, watching his reaction while still kissing his neck. He stopped at another traffic light and kissed her fervently, pushing her dress up and rubbing her pussy through the thin fabric of her underwear. “Damn, you’re amazing, Rebecca!”

“I’m only getting started.”

He glanced at the traffic light and drove again, occasionally caressing her. “How am I doing so far?”

“Very good. But can you handle this?” She leaned on all fours, pushed his pants down a little and lowered her head into his lap, taking his cock into her mouth.

Fabien groaned, using one hand to brush her hair away, roam over her back and squeeze her butt as she bobbed her head up and down. Her tongue swirled around his shaft, increasing the pace, heat spreading through her body when his fingers rubbed between her legs.

As she pushed him deeper into her mouth, he gasped. “Oh, that’s so good!”

At the last traffic light, she continued to suck him as one hand massaged his balls. He pushed her panties aside and rubbed her pussy. She worked faster on him as a response.

“Shit…” he grunted, bucking his hips as he came into her mouth, breathing hard as he watched her lick every drop of his seed.

More cars honked. She sat up with a cheeky smile and they kissed hungrily.

“Hey, Fabien! We do have a private jet, but we still have to arrive on time.” Rye yelled from the back.

“Sorry!” He shouted back and turned to the left, riding into the road leading to the airport. He glanced at Rebecca adjusting her clothes and grinned. “How did I do?”

“Aside from getting distracted on the traffic lights, I think you did great,” she smirked.

“Yeah…” he chuckled. “That’s why I prefer open roads.”

“Mmm… Good to know.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to Monaco, Fabien and Rebecca have to face another obstacle in order to have a moment alone.

At the secluded gate of Newark airport, the private jet taking the crew to Monaco was ready to fly. Each member took their seats, got comfortable at the luxurious jet and sipped drinks, having snacks and chatting. Fabien joined the crew in a few drinks, engaging occasionally on conversations, but his thoughts eventually would take him back to her.

Rebecca had the perfect con artist facade, but he knew the charm that could fool any of her targets was merely skin deep. This woman, the real one behind the alluring con artist mask, was quiet, clever, charming in her own way and incredibly sexy. He glanced around quickly. Niles was asleep, Samira was on her computer talking to her husband, Lena had drinks with Rye, Eris and Miranda chatted and, in a seat by herself, Rebecca contemplated the night with a timid smile. He wondered what she could be thinking about when someone took a seat by his side.

“Isn’t she awesome?” Eris grinned.

“Excuse me?”

“She hasn’t talked to me about what you did while we were at the impromptu party earlier, but I hope you guys were as hot as I pictured in my head.”

“You’re joking, right?”

“Haha, you wish,” Eris leaned closer to whisper. “In case you’re wondering, that face means she’s thinking about it and she totally would do it again.”

His forehead creased as he shifted in his seat uneasily.

“I imagine the car action was limited and you both want to keep it a low profile thing, but if you want to finish what you started, but I’m pretty sure Rye is trying to take Lena to the suite. Go to the conference room. Lots of comfy chairs, a large table… If anyone asks, I’ll just say you’re planning strategic exits and escape points with her. Have fun,” she winked and returned to her seat.

Fabien didn’t say anything, but she wasn’t wrong. He wanted to be discreet to avoid any interferences on the crew morale, but he wanted her bad and they were in a nine-hour-flight to Monaco. Patience wasn’t exactly his strong suit. He walked down the corridor, sat next to her and whispered. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Startled, Rebecca’s cheeks turned red.

“If I made you blush, it must be something pretty good, huh?” He smirked.

“It surely is,” she said, turning to the side and gazing at him hungrily.

He lowered his voice as his fingertips softly brushed on her collarbone. “I think you and I have unfinished business.”

“I hate when that happens.” She guided his hand to her thighs. “We should talk about it somewhere else.”

“My thoughts exactly. Can I meet you in the conference room in five?”

“The conference room?”

“I heard the chairs are very comfortable there.” His fingers ran up and down her thighs, playing with the hem of her skirt.

She smiled mischievously. “The conference room it is.”

“Lead the way.”

Rebecca stood up and marched to the conference room.

Fabien followed her a few minutes later and, as he opened the door to the sumptuous room, she was sitting at the head of the table with her legs crossed and beckoned him to come closer. He locked the door and walked towards her, slowing removing his jacket on the way. He licked his lips as she spread her legs, exposing her wet folds to him.

“How loyal are you to your crew leader, Mr. Ahmad?”

“Very.”

“Prove it.”

“How?”

She stood up and stepped closer to him, her face only inches apart from his. “Kneel.”

He went down on his knees, traced a feather touch on her calves, lifted one of her legs and dotted kisses on the inside part of her leg. She stumbled but held on to the table to steady herself.

He looked up and smiled. “Losing balance already? I wonder what will happen when I kiss you right here,” he said, grasping her thighs and opening her folds with his tongue.

Rebecca gasped, watching him devour her folds. Her fingers dug into his slick hair, pulling him closer. His fingers pumped in and out of her, grazing on the soft flesh of her center, heat ripping through her body when they heard voices.

_“But Eris, I should be part of this meeting too.”_

They pulled away and looked at each other, breathing hard.

_“Samira, I’m telling you. They’re just starting to map out the area and will talk to us once we land. It’s nothing definitive. You can go back to sleep.”_

_“I’m not tired. They’ll need access to security cameras. I can provide those.”_

They heard knocks on the door.

“Damnit…” Rebecca grumbled and adjusted her skirt.

Fabien suppressed a smile and stood up. “Go. We’ll think about something.”

She opened the door discreetly to find Samira and Eris discussing. “Hey, I thought you were asleep like everyone else.”

“I was going to, but I heard Eris talking to Miranda about your meeting with Fabien and I have some information which could be useful”, Samira explained.

“That’s great. But we’re just dealing with preliminary work here.” Rebecca answered.

Fabien appeared on the door. “She’s right. We’re mostly talking about our transportation options for possible escape routes. Car models, boat models, prices, etcetera.”

“Well, I happen to have a few ideas about it,” Samira replied and waited for them to step away from the door to get in.

“Uh… Great. Show us what you’ve got, Samira,” Rebecca answered with a smile.

“What?!” Fabien muttered.

Rebecca lifted her palms up, shrugged and joined Samira on the table.

“Sorry,” Eris mouthed to them and got in as well.

##  **…**

About an hour later, what was a fake meeting became a real one. The crew members who were awake also joined it, but they were mostly frustrated and bored. With good reasons.

“Why can’t we go through this venue?” Samira asked.

“Because it’s an alley. A security van doesn’t fit in it,” Fabien replied.

“Yes, it does,” Lena corrected.

“Can’t you see we’re going to waste time waiting in an alley instead of heading straight to rendezvous point to leave?” Rye inquired.

“Oh. My. God… Why is this conversation going in circles?” Eris mumbled.

Miranda pursed her lips and shook her head.

Rebecca tried not to interfere in the beginning, listening to everyone’s opinions, but at that point, they were a few arguments away from yelling at one another. She had to do something. “Enough!”

The room fell silent.

“This discussion is going nowhere. It’s four in the morning, we’re all tired and cranky and this is why I didn’t call anyone for this. It wasn’t supposed to be a real meeting. We were just brainstorming.”

The crew members looked down, avoiding eye contact with each other.

“Look, I wrote down all of your ideas, I’ll take it under consideration and we’ll have our first official meeting to discuss this once we land and get well-rested, okay?”

A few of them nodded while others murmured okay and yes.

“Good. We have seven hours ahead of us and some very large and comfortable seats. Go have some rest.”

Everyone quietly got out of the room, leaving Rebecca alone. She slumped in the chair and heaved a sigh. “Ugh…”

Minutes later, the door opened again. She looked up to see Fabien sauntered over to her.

“You handled the meeting pretty well,” he praised, taking a seat on the chair next to her.

“That wasn’t supposed to happen right now. God, what does a woman have to do to be left in peace so she can be banged by her hot getaway driver?” She groaned.

Fabien chuckled.

“Do you really think I did well?”

“Yes. You called the shots, stopped a conflict and gave everyone time to gather their thoughts. It was excellent,” Fabien put his hand atop her.

“Thanks,“ she smiled timidly.

“Are you tired?”

“Not at all,” she grinned. “Are you?”

“I will after I fuck on this table.”

She stood up, straddled him and kissed him hard, tugging at his shirt. He pulled his shirt over his head and helped her out of her dress, kissing every inch of her bare skin. She unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants and pushed his pants down, freeing his hardness. He sucked her nipples, hands cupping her breasts as she stroked him then lowered herself on him, his hard length disappearing into her. They moaned in unison, savoring the feeling of being connected for the first time.

Rebecca began to move her hips, fingers tangled in his hair as they stared into each other’s eyes, studying one another’s expressions as heat grew within their bodies. He gripped her hips, helping her to go faster. She wrapped her legs around him, he got up, sat her on the table and slammed into her, rubbing his digits on her clit until both of them cried out, coming together.

She fell back on the table, pulling him down with her. “What a night, huh?”

“Tell me about it.”

They chuckled.

“But it was so worth it,” Rebecca whispered.

“Agreed,” he cupped her face and kissed her, relishing the warmth of each other’s bodies for a little while before returning to their seats.


End file.
